1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to humidifiers, and specifically relates to an atomizer that sprays out liquid utilizing a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The primary issue to overcome in the prior art humidifiers are those associated with excess moisture left over in the humidifier. The prior art residential humidifiers commonly cause problems associated with excess moisture, such as damage to the duct system from water film and water-born mineral deposits. Also, introducing excessive moisture amounts into room air may be a risk to human health due to excess stagnant water serving as microbe reservoirs.
The prior art strives to balance the need for moisture in the residential home air system, yet avoid the problems resulting from excess water. There is a need in the prior art for a humidifier apparatus that utilizes a method whereby the smallest possible water vapor droplet is distributed throughout an entire residential living space in an energy-efficient manner.